This invention relates to mixers and is concerned with mixers for mixing and/or kneading materials which may be in plastic, liquid, granular or powdered form.
The invention more particularly relates to mixers of the type comprising a housing, a pair of substantially parallel shafts mounted for rotation within the housing, and a plurality of interengaging mixing and conveying paddle members mounted on each shaft, the paddle members being formed and arranged so that when the shafts are rotated each in the same direction, parts of the paddle members on one shaft are wiped by cooperating parts of the paddle members on the other shaft, and vice versa.
Such a mixer is referred to herein as "of the type described", an example of which is disclosed by British Patent No. 1,110,881 (Baker Perkins Chemical Machinery Limited).